Mon erreur? T'aimer
by Dostana
Summary: Si je vous disais que je suis tombée amoureuse du pire salop de la terre entière? Et si j'ajouter que c'est un coureur de jupons qui accumule les coups d'un soir? Surtout, si je vous disais qu'il a détruit ma vie? Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à le détester... Oui moi Nami, je suis tombée amoureuse de cet ordure de Monkey D Luffy et voici l'histoire de la destruction de mon cœur.


**Voilà un petit One Shot divisé en deux partis. Je sais que je suis en retard sur mes chapitres mais malheureusement j'ai eu un petit accident. Absolument tous mes fichier ont étaient effacés et vu que je n'ai pas de copies je suis obligée de tout réécrire donc ne m'en voulez pas trop. **

**Enfin bref, pour me faire pardonner, je vais publier un One-Shot que j'ai écrit il y a pas longtemps et qui a miraculeusement survécu au formatage de mon disque-dure. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Ps: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ichiro Oda notre maître à tous!**

* * *

Je dévalais les marches de l'escalier voulant sortir le plus vite de l'immeuble. Les yeux embrumés de larmes, ne faisant pas attention à mon itinéraire, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de m'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit qui à marquer la fin de mon histoire d'amour…

Comment a-t-il pu ? Moi qui lui faisais entièrement confiance. Moi qui me suis fais prendre dans les filés épineux de l'amour. J'aurai du ouvrir les yeux sans me laisser aveugler par l'amour… Finalement, tu avais raison, j'aurai du t'écouter et me méfier de ce démon dissimulé dans un corps d'ange.

C'est étonnant de voir à quel point tu peux toujours aimer une personne malgré le fait qu'elle t'ait brisé le cœur en milles petits morceaux. Le plus problématique je pence, est le fait que mon cœur bat toujours pour toi malgré que tu l'ais piétiné, massacré et écorché.

Ironique non ? Un instant je te maudis et ne désir que ta mort et l'instant d'après, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi et beauté légendaire.

Je repense encore aux paroles que me très chère sœur n'arrêter pas de me répéter:

« Quand on aime quelqu'un pour son physique ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de l'attirance. Quand on aime quelqu'un pour son intelligence, ce n'est pas l'amour, c'est de l'admiration. Quand on aime quelqu'un pour son argent ce n'est pas l'amour, c'est qu'on profite. Mais quand on aime quelqu'un et qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi, là c'est de l'amour… »

Je ne me souviens plus exactement pourquoi je t'aime, peut être que c'était le coup de foudre après tout personne n'est à l'abri du fléau de l'amour. Mais ce qui était sur, c'est que je t'aimais et que je t'aime encore et toujours malgré ce que tu m'a fais subir.

Je croyais que notre amour était fort et que rien ne pouvait ce maitre en travers de notre chemin, mais apparemment, toi non…

Est-ce l'attente que tu n'as pu supporter ? Je comprends pourquoi tu étais si attentionné envers moi et que tu me disais d'attendre que je sois prête à me donner à toi, à te donner ma virginité. En réalité, tu accumulais les conquêtes d'un soir dans mon dos et tu attendais que je me donne à toi pour pouvoir partir au petit matin et ne plus jamais revenir dans ma vie.

Franchement, tu m'as traité comme une ordure, on utilise puis on jette mais finalement, je n'ai fais que me trompé de poubelle.

Merde quoi ! Je viens de me rendre compte de la raison de ton aptitude si douce et protectrice envers moi. Tu m'a attendu plus d'un mois sans jamais t'énerver parce que je ne me sentais pas prête. Je n'arrêtais pas de te lancer des fleurs avec mes amies pendent que toi tu accumulais les conquêtes d'un soir.

Il y a quelque temps, j'ai découvert que tu auras l'intention de me lâcher dès qu'on aura couché ensemble…

Mes larmes coulent, mes jambes trembles, mon cœur saigne, j'ai du mal à rester debout. J'ai honte, vraiment honte. Honte de t'avoir fait confiance, honte d'éprouver encore des sentiments à ton égare.

Ce qui est sure, c'est que mon état ne te fait ni chaud ni froid. De toute façon, tu n'a pas de cœur, un salop comme toi ne peux pas avoir de cœur. Tu dois surement t'occuper de ta nouvelle conquête…

La pauvre, elle ne saura qu'à la fin qui tu es réellement je la plains…

Me voilà, couché sur mon lit, le regard vide. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je sens comme un vide en moi. Tu me manque, je veux t'avoir dans mes bras, je veux te câliner et t'embrasser. Mais c'est impossible…

Je m'enroule encore plus dans les couvertures, mes larmes coulent, je sanglote et je ne peux m'arrêter. Je viens de me rendre compte à quel point je t'aime, à quel point j'ai merdé et à quel point je ne te mérite pas…

Tu m'as donné ton cœur, et au lieu d'en prendre soin, je l'ai jeté… je m'en veux, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour te récupérer, mais c'est trop beau pour être vrai.

Je serre contre mon cœur le pendentif que tu m'as offert pour mon anniversaire et ferme les yeux voulant chercher le repos. Après tout, la nuit porte conseille non ?

You got me sippin' on something (_Tu me fais siroter quelque chose)_  
I can't compare to nothing (_Que je ne peux comparer à rien d'autre)_  
I've ever known, I'm hoping (_Que je connais , j'espère)_  
That after this fever I'll survive (_Qu'après cette fièvre auquel je survivrai)_  
I know I'm acting a bit crazy (_Je sais que je me comporte bizarrement)_  
Strung out, a little bit hazy (_Je m'étire, je vois un peu flou)_  
Hand over heart, I'm praying (_La main sur le cœur, je prie)_  
That I'm gonna make it out alive (_Que tout cela devienne vivant)_

The bed's getting cold and you're not here (_Le lit devient froid et tu n'es pas là)_  
The future that we hold is so unclear (_Notre futur est tellement incertain)_  
But I'm not alive until you call (_Mais je ne suis pas vivante jusqu'à ce que tu appelles)_  
And I'll bet the odds against it all (_Et je tenterai tout pour combattre tout ça)_  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear (_Garde ton conseil, car je n'écouterai pas)_  
You might be right but I don't care (_Tu as peut-être raison mais je m'en moque)_  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up (_Il y a un million de raisons pour lesquelles je dois te quitter)_  
But the heart wants what it wants (_Mais le cœur recherche ce qu'il désire)_  
The heart wants what it wants (_le cœur recherche ce qu'il désire)_

You got me scattered in pieces (_A cause de toi je suis éparpillée, en morceaux)_  
Shining like stars and screaming (_Qui brillent comme des étoiles et je crie)_  
Lighting me up like Venus (_Ils m'éclairent comme Venus)_  
But then you disappear and make me wait (_Mais ensuite tu disparais et me laisse attendre)_  
And every second's like torture (_Et chaque seconde est comme une torture)_  
Heroin drip, no more so (_L'enfer après le voyage, plus jamais ça)_  
Finding a way to let go (_Je trouve une manière de lâcher prise)_  
Baby, baby, no, I can't escape (_Chéri chéri non je ne peux pas m'enfuir)_

The bed's getting cold and you're not here (_Le lit devient froid et tu n'es pas là)_  
The future that we hold is so unclear (_Notre futur est tellement incertain)_  
But I'm not alive until you call (_Mais je ne suis pas vivante jusqu'à ce que tu appelles)_  
And I'll bet the odds against it all (_Et je tenterai tout pour combattre tout ça)_  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear (_Garde ton conseil, car je n'écouterai pas)_  
You might be right but I don't care (_Tu as peut-être raison mais je m'en moque)_  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up (_Il y a un million de raisons pour lesquelles je dois te quitter)_  
But the heart wants what it wants (_Mais le cœur recherche ce qu'il désire)_  
The heart wants what it wants (_le cœur recherche ce qu'il désire)_  
The heart wants what it wants (_le cœur recherche ce qu'il désire)_

This is a modern fairytale (_C'est un conte de fées moderne)_  
No happy endings (_Pas de fin heureuse)_  
No wind in our sails (_Pas de vent dans tes voiles)_  
But I can't imagine a life without (_Mais je ne peux pas imaginer une vie sans)_  
Breathless moments (_Des moments sans respirer)_  
Breaking me down, down, down, down (_Tu m'abats, m'abats, m'abats)_

The bed's getting cold and you're not here (_Le lit devient froid et tu n'es pas là)_  
The future that we hold is so unclear (_Notre futur est tellement incertain)_  
But I'm not alive until you call (_Mais je ne suis pas vivante jusqu'à ce que tu appelles)_  
And I'll bet the odds against it all (_Et je tenterai tout pour combattre tout ça)_  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear (_Garde ton conseil, car je n'écouterai pas)_  
You might be right but I don't care (_Tu as peut-être raison mais je m'en moque)_  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up (_Il y a un million de raisons pour lesquelles je dois te quitter)_  
But the heart wants what it wants (_Mais le cœur recherche ce qu'il désire)_  
The heart wants what it wants (_le cœur recherche ce qu'il désire)_  
The heart wants what it wants (_le cœur recherche ce qu'il désire)_

The heart wants what it wants, baby (_le cœur recherche ce qu'il désire, chéri)_  
It wants what it wants, baby (Il recherche ce qu'il désire, chéri)  
It wants what it wants (Il recherche ce qu'il désire)  
It wants what it wants (Il recherche ce qu'il désire)

J'écoutais en boucle cette chanson, assise en position de chien de fusille contre la porte de ma chambre. Pourquoi est-ce-que je l'écoute ne boucle ? Après tout ce n'est qu'une simple chanson, mais si on regarde de plus près les paroles, on se rend compte qu'elle est le reflet même de ma situation actuelle…

Mes larmes ont arrêté de couler depuis bien longtemps, je suis comme anesthésiée, je ne ressens plus rien. Plus aucune douleur…

Moi, Nami, jeune orpheline n'attends plus rien de ce monde… je me demande ce qui me retiens en vie. Devrai-je rejoindre ma sœur et ma mère adoptives dans le monde des morts ?

Cette pensée me ramène à toi, ton image hante encore mon esprit. Je ne sais plus quoi ressentir à ton égare, de la haine ? Mais mon cœur t'aime trop pour te détester…. Du dégoût ? Je n'en n'ai même plus la force.

Je me demande quelle sera la réaction de Zorro s'il me voyait dans cet état. Il m'insulterait surement comme à son habitude de sorcière où d'un truc dans le genre. Mais je suis sûre qu'il se précipitera vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Certes, lui et moi on se cherche et se dispute comme chien et chat mais il reste néanmoins mon meilleure ami et cela depuis la maternelle.

J'aurai du l'écouter, il m'a toujours mis en garde devant ce gars qui a détruit ma vie. Il faut dire qu'il a une sorte de sixième sens, il n'a jamais au grand jamais pu supporter Monkey D Luffy et ce n'est pas près d'arrivé.

J'eu un petit rire, je m'imagine la tête de Zorro quand il va apprendre ce qui c'est passer.

Je ferme les yeux, toujours dans la même position, ne les rouvrant que demain. Ça y est, je viens de prendre une décision, une décision qui va changer le cours de ma vie…

_« L'amour est petit, il n'y en a que pour un ou une, et attention ! Toute tentative pour dire que le cœur est plus grand que cela est considérée comme maudite. »_

_ Paulo Coelho _

* * *

**_Chanson: The heart Want What it wants de Selena Gomez_**

**_Traduction faite par moi. _**

**_PS: Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe. _**


End file.
